Need
by Botsey
Summary: After The Enterprise arrives at Titan and is positioning itself to transport Kirk and Spock to the Narada where does Spock go? With whom does he speak? What important information is exchanged? Shall we eavesdrop?


Need

As he returned to the bridge the only eyes he sought out was her's. With his appearance she stepped forward, her lips were parted, her eyes welcoming. He knew exactly what was necessary. Never in his life had "The Needs" edict's implementation been more clear. The needs of the many included all the planets of The Federation and his crew mates. 'The Needs' of the few's were just two persons.

Kirk had slapped him on the shoulder and said,

"See, we are beginning to understand one another."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He was returning to his cabin with the intent of taking his Last Will and Testament out of storage and placing it where it could readily be seen. It had been filed with his personal file but his hand written document was in Vulcan, with a special message for his father.

He sensed her presence before he palmed his door. She was, seated quietly, her eyes searching his face, her eyes tear swollen.

In a whisper soft voice she inquired,

"What do you need?"

How could he verbalize such a thought, it went far beyond 'The Needs' edict, beyond things Vulcan. It went beyond his being emotionally compromised, far beyond, up until this time, his life's experiences. It was not within any limits he had set for himself. He knew what he needed. It was to have her totally. He needed to be completely submerged in her, her mind and body. But there was no time to fulfill that need in its entirety. Their relationship had never gone as far as he knew he desired it to, to completely address his need.

Prior to the present, there had never been time, or opportunity to fulfill what had now become, for him, and hopefully her, a necessity. He placed her hand in his and pulled her toward him and drew her forehead onto his'. His thoughts spilled down into her. Her thoughts rose to meet his. They were warm, enveloping, inviting, compulsive and welcoming. His included his determined effort to bring down the Narada. So as to gain the ability to totally center himself and focus, he knew that at this point his primary need was to meditate for a short time.

So then, there was no time for their desires, but what could he take with him, what would feed his need, until _Pla'tau. _He wanted to see her unadorned form, to see her full beauty, to feed his expectation. He sent, 'Nyota, the greatness of your mind makes me want to return to you, but it is your body that makes that same hoped for reality, a need."

He again lifted her face to his, kissed her mouth, smoothed her hair and asked,

"May I view your body unadorned?'

She nodded, her eyes were closed, moisture had gathered in the outer corners. He started very slowly with very deliberate movements. His was not the actions of passion or lust but quiet exploration. For a Vulcan female there were many layers of clothing, in actuality, just four articles of clothing separated the now reality, with what he needed to direct his compass back to her. He would only remove three of her garments. She trembled, he lifted her head up and kissed her lips and stopped his hands to again placed their foreheads together. He showed her how he envisioned their future, how through her he would sire sons, raise daughters and see their progeny generations into the future.

Again she nodded.

When she stood before him with all her clothing removed except that which covered her most intimate area, he groaned but kept his control. He again placed his forehead on hers and showed her their joining so she could share how he had envisioned the complete fulfillment of his need. He held her on his lap and stroked her face, hair, shoulders, back, hips and sighed deeply. Rising, he proceeded to dress her, gently batting down her hands as she attempted to assist. He had a road map, a visual of her body that would feed his determination to survive, to return to her so he could possess her entirely.

On the transport pad she had come to him, had embraced him and he had promised,

"I will be back."

Of course he had to return, to make a reality to the visions they had shared. To lay claim to what he most desired, what he needed.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After Kirk and he had fought their adversaries in the cargo bay he was able to determine the mystery ship's and Captain Pike's location. Kirk and him entered the ultra-modern gleaming ship and after the initial computer welcome he determined that his fighting partner had not been totally truthful about what he knew. But, in Kirk's usual style he gambled on their success.

Spock knew the dangers he faced and at least he felt he owed Nyota a parting message. Approaching Kirk he said,

"If I do succeed, tell Lieutenant Uhura my final thoughts will be of her."

Kirk attempted to prevent his voicing such a thought and looked confidently at him and said, almost in a tone to convey the thought that he should not doubt, in the least, that they would succeed.

"It will work Spock."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

His eye movement was erratic as he turned the craft toward its' looming target—The Narada. His breathing became ragged as his mind reviewed his final moments with Nyota. Despite that fact, it was his Vulcan self, and "The Needs Edict" that had turned the vessel onto its' collision course, He battered down his true need as he saw the distance between the two ship close. Setting the automatic directional settings. he heard the countdown start. He looked forward, facing the inevitable…

He allowed his mind to envision her again and he then felt the tingling of the transporter beam, and as he looked around recognized his presence on The Enterprise and Nyota's reckless run toward him. Taking her hands in his the message he whispered was,

'Your presence saved me.'

His statement had a two-fold meaning, mentally she calmed him and by her physically monitoring his frequency that last minute transport from his doomed ship was possible.

After the Narada folded on to itself into the created darkness, and his shift ended he brought her to his quarters. So, on that very night he took her as his aduna in the most traditional way, with a mind meld and a physical joining and he then knew that every need he had, was indeed satisfied in the person of 'she who was now his wife, His Nyota.


End file.
